This invention relates to transformers and, more particularly, to a novel and highly effective autotransformer that employs smaller wire and generates less waste heat than conventional autotransformers.
Autotransformers have a wide range of applications and include very small ones used, for example, in lighting circuits, and very large ones used, for example, in supplying power to locomotives. Because of their importance, a great deal of attention has been given to their improvement. However, the best autotransformers available today generate a substantial amount of waste heat in operation and require the use of wire of fairly large cross section. This is due to the conventional method of winding the common sections, which is to wind all such sections in the same clock direction.